FIG. 1 depicts a portion of a conventional energy assisted magnetic recording (EAMR) disk drive 10 including recording media 16. For clarity, FIG. 1 is not to scale. The conventional EAMR head 12 includes a slider 14 on which an EAMR transducer 20 is formed. The slider 12 is coupled with a flexure 40, which supports the slider 12 in conjunction with a load beam (not shown). The EAMR transducer 20 is used in writing to the recording media 16. The EAMR transducer 20 receives light, or energy, from a conventional laser 30. The conventional EAMR transducer 20 includes a conventional waveguide, which directs the light toward the media 16, a conventional write pole, which magnetically writes to a region of the media 16 when energized by a coil, and a near-field transducer (NFT) that focuses the light energy onto the media 16. A region of the media 16 is heated. The pole magnetically writes to the heated region of the media 16. The EAMR head 12
Although the conventional EAMR transducer 10 may function, may be desirable to place the laser 30 in a different orientation. For example, the laser 30 may be rotated by ninety degrees. However, the slider 12 is still desired to be coupled with the flexure.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for coupling the EAMR transducer with the flexure.